


【FF14】冒险者是龙骑士

by Bittersugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 这篇其实是在记录我自己的游戏过程我的阿光也是人男，但是看标题就知道了，我是个龙骑士
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔光
Kudos: 2





	【FF14】冒险者是龙骑士

冒险者是龙骑士

冒险者还没想好自己的名字。

他当然有名字，但是就跟每一个冒险者一样，如果以后他出了名却被爆出一段昔日关于名字的糗事，那可就太糟糕了。所以冒险者在这个问题上缄口不言，他觉得以后等他出名了，传颂他英雄事迹的人们自然会给他取个名字的。

不过平心而论，这时候的冒险者也没想过要做一个英雄。

但眼下，枪术师行会的人微微皱眉，不知道自己该不该信任一个连名字都不愿意示人的家伙。于是他换了个问题，他问冒险者为什么选择了枪术师。

冒险者当然不能说来格里达尼亚之前，他已经把这些姑且能称得上是职业的东西都研究了一下。他觉得自己不太适合做法师，而且龙骑士简直帅得一批啊！

虽然后来他发现了，真正帅的人只有他那身为精灵的大师兄埃斯蒂尼安而已。

总之就是，冒险者从伊维因手里学到了基本的枪术技巧，然后某一天，伊维因询问他能否去库尔札斯中央高地的阿德内尔占星台帮帮他的老朋友雅伯里克。彼时冒险者环顾无论何时都人来人往的枪术师行会，末了还是答应了。

他是个不遗余力奉献自己帮助别人的老好人，冒险者自己知道这点，这是一个冒险者应有的品德，他猜。

当然，很久很久以后，当他知道拂晓的同事于里昂热提议让暗之战士直接杀了这个世界的光之战士——你看，等他出名以后，人们会给他起名字的——时，尽管知道那只是欺骗敌人上钩的计策，冒险者心里也有几分小小的难受。他学阿莉塞找了片空地看星星，虽然不指望人人都能喜欢他，但加入拂晓以后他勤勤恳恳地跑路、过任务、击败蛮神，拉动了整个艾欧泽亚大陆对拂晓的好感度。而且这一路走过来，就算他不在了，还有阿尔菲诺他们啊。

冒险者躺在松软的草地上，长枪就放在触手可及的地方，他意识到自己已经很久没这么放松过了。但突然，海德林在上，他一下子就明白了于里昂热。

作为拂晓的老社畜，如果此时来了一个勤勤恳恳地跑路、过任务、击败蛮神，拉动了整个艾欧泽亚大陆对拂晓的好感度，还坚持007且本人完全不觉得有任何问题的新人......冒险者决定再偷会儿懒。

总之，这会儿的他虽然不用担心日后的职场风波，却有新的难题摆在眼前。

格里达尼亚他基本跑遍了，但这个库尔札斯又在哪儿呢？传送水晶倒是方便，但他身上可没有那么多钱去来回找路。

就在他发愁之际，一位维埃拉族女性驾驶着令人眼花缭乱的坐骑停在他身边。她穿着一袭白裙，微卷的综发垂在胸前，长耳朵在风中摆动。最后，冒险者上了维埃拉族女孩的双人坐骑，她带着他一路奔向库尔札斯。末了，女孩还给了他不少对冒险者来说简直是雪中送炭一样的好东西。

冒险者简直无以回报，于是，他陪着兔女，在阿德内尔占星台、在雅伯里克面前，拍了一下午照。

后来的恋人节活动上，女孩还穿着睡衣带他一起参加。可惜的是，他们只拿了七分。

冒险者觉得雅伯里克看他的眼神很不对劲。

他不时瞟向冒险者身后兔女消失的方向，有几分欲言又止。他看上去是个相当正直的男人，冒险者还没遇见其他职业的领路人，但是说真的，枪术师都这么正直吗？

正直的雅伯里克叹了口气，也不管冒险者能不能听懂，就说自己是皇都伊修加德的神殿骑士。紧接着开门见山道，教皇厅的秘密藏品“龙眼”被人偷走了，希望冒险者能帮他们把它夺回来。冒险者眨巴了下眼睛，雅伯里克继续说夺走龙眼的是龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士本应用手中的长枪守护伊修加德，而他却背叛教皇大人，实属罪孽深重。

雅伯里克是个历害人。

这一番话，不仅引出了伊修加德这个国都，还点明了该国的政治体制，介绍了其独有的战斗部队以及其中的领军人物。最后一句话则是主要矛盾，戛然而止，恰到好处。

可惜的是，冒险者是用耳朵听的，所以他似懂非懂，只知道要去找洛热当雷尔问话。

然后洛热当雷尔要他去找伊德里斯唐，伊德里斯唐又反过来要他去找洛热当雷尔。

冒险者是个好脾气的人，他站在雪地里深吸一口气，寒冷的空气进入肺部，让他紧紧闭上了嘴巴。打探情报是每一个冒险者的必修之路，他安慰自己道。

等见到埃斯蒂尼安的时候，冒险者显得有几分有气无力。

他张着嘴，白气从口中呼出，呆愣愣地看着龙骑士从天而降。种族优势赋予的颀长身体被黑甲包裹着，和洁白的雪形成了鲜明对比。冒险者吞了下口水，他在森都也见过不少精灵了，但是哪个都没这么——

冒险者在心里比划着，末了叹了口气：我认了，我馋他身子。

对面的埃斯蒂尼安轻蔑地冷哼，随即手里的龙眼起了反应。就如同沉浸在自己世界冒险者一样，男人和龙眼天人交战。末了，他和来时一样，高高跃起消失了。

一听说冒险者见到了埃斯蒂尼安，雅伯里克大吃一惊。冒险者这会儿从美色中缓过来了，他拧紧眉头，夺回龙眼必然会和黑甲骑士相遇啊，雅伯里克你几个意思？

他耐着性子听对方介绍了一番苍天之龙骑士，未等感慨原来埃斯蒂尼安是那么出色的人物，就被硬塞了一块泛着蓝光的水晶——龙骑士之证。拿到这个，就说明他已经取得了成为龙骑士的资格。

冒险者低头看着水晶，心中百感交集。

这一刻，他觉得自己仿佛真的成为了冒险传说中的主角，成为了整片艾欧泽亚大陆上最靓的仔。他，即将作为龙骑士，谱写自己的英雄史诗！

然而，很久以后，成为了大英雄的冒险者还是留下了一些糗事。据说日后他因为被加雷马帝国的皇太子打了个狗吃屎而去喝闷酒时，曾经用指甲蘸了酒，在桌子上写字。有好事者见他嘴上念念有词，便凑了上去。

“这龙骑士的龙啊，有四种写法......”

那人凑上去一看，好家伙，这不是个龟（竜）吗？

冒险者经历了太多冒险，有很多事已经记不清了。

但他依旧记得第一次见奥尔什方时候的场景，应该说，关于那个精灵的一切，可能冒险者都永远不会忘记。

他本以为那么大一艘飞空艇应该有不少人看见，可库尔扎斯是个寒冷的地方，也许在这儿生活久了，精灵们一个个都异常冷漠。冒险者已经习惯了帮忙提升好感度的模式，可在这雪原，哪怕完成了人们交给他的任务，也不过是如同皮球一样被踢到另一个人脚下罢了。

而且，冒险者捏捏脖子，跟精灵说话真的好累。

几经波折，他带着卡里洛的暗号来到了天火要塞群，找到了艾因哈特家的弗朗塞尔。他虽然早就在拿到龙骑士之证时就多多少少了解了一些伊修加德的政教体系，却不曾想到四大家族之一的人也如此担心被误认为和异端者扯上关系。

弗朗塞尔是个倒霉但好心的年轻人，冒险者拿着他的信，虽然自己深陷麻烦，却依旧给他指明了该向谁去寻求帮助。

福尔唐家，积极地接纳佣兵和冒险者的家系，冒险者微笑起来，这听起来还不错。而且他还蛮喜欢奥尔什方这个名字，不像其他精灵的让他听过一遍就忘记了。

冒险者骑着陆行鸟一路奔赴到巨龙首的营地，安置好鸟儿后率先去摸水晶。巨龙首是个热闹的地方，人多而杂，和他之前去过的地方比较相似。大家有说有笑，丝毫没有因寒冷的天气感到困扰。他揉了揉冻僵的脸，一把推开指挥官办公室的大门。

暖气扑面而来，冒险者的视线从铺在地上的巨大兽皮上移到长长的办公桌。营地的指挥官有一头罕见的冰蓝色头发，此刻正放下手中的文件直视他的访客：“看你的样子是个冒险者吧，我们这巨龙首营地来者不拒，只要你在滞留期间将你所持的知识和技术都分享......”

冒险者忍不住屏住了呼吸，他这一路也见过不少精灵了，但奥尔什方的长相就如同一杆长枪暴击在他心上。他沉迷于美色，压根没发现男人不知何时止住了话头。

“......好......很好！啊......这久经锻炼的肉体！美丽的人族啊，有什么事就说吧！”

等、等等！

冒险者猛然回过神来瞪大眼睛，殊不知他天生一双大眼睛，这么一瞪简直更大更无辜了。奥尔什方脸上的热情吓得他后退一步——这、他怎么馋我身子？！

**Author's Note:**

> 孩子是卑微自闭er，63级大豆花，不敢打本，琥珀原可否有人跟我一样的自闭er组个群什么的？


End file.
